Cuanto no haría por él
by stellarlies
Summary: Porque sí, Kanae lo haría todo, todo con tal que su muy querido y amado amo Shuu la ame también. Tsukiyama/Kanae. Unrequited.


Ni sé. Soy nueva en el fandom en español y me gustaría haberme estrenado con un hidekane que es mi otp, pero miren, el destino quiere otra cosa. El último capítulo de tg: re me dejo trastornada. Después de hablar paja de que seguiría llamando a Kanae él, aquí me tienen. Quería escribir algo. Esto fue lo que salió.

 **Disclaimer** : Si Tokyo Ghoul me perteneciera no fuera ni la mitad de bueno que es porque no soy tan sádica.

¡Disfruten! Y gracias por leer.

* * *

Kanae solo quiere ser amada.

Amada por él. _El amo Shuu_. Aquel cuyas palabras fueron tan dulces con ella, aunque a veces dolieran, por la familiaridad de sus cumplidos. Aquel hombre que fue tierno con ella, que le demostró lo que es sentirse enamorada, lo que es desear a alguien.

 _Si quieres ser amada por la gente, solo debes quitarle lo que esa persona más aprecia_.

Eto lo repite y lo repite y lo repite. Y ella quisiera refutarle, pero su boca está cocida; y ella quisiera callarle por la fuerza, pero su cuerpo está inmovilizado; y ella quisiera ignorarle, pero los sonidos de tic-toc son muy fuertes para que se escuche algo más, nada más se escucha su voz, la voz de su verdugo. Y Eto lo repite y lo repite y lo repite. Y Kanae empieza a creer que es verdad. Debe ser verdad, lo que le dice Eto. Aún amándolo como lo ama, se le fue arrebatado su amor, y esto, esto no tiene sentido.

 _Maestro Shuu._

Ella quiere ser notada por él. _Por él, por él, por él._ Y no entiende porque él no la nota, a ella, que tanto amor y devoción le muestra. No, en cambio, él solo piensa en esa asquerosa persona.

Heiße _._

Que su amo no debió haberse enamorado de un cerdo imbécil como ese asqueroso medio ghoul. ¿Qué tiene de interesante? _Nada_. No era lo suficiente para su amo, jamás lo sería. Kanae no quería ser la clase de persona que se regocija en causarle dolor a los otros solo por esto; pero quería destruirlo, destruirlo enteramente y hacer que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. El muy maldito. Su amo pasó dos años encerrado para volver a si mismo por esa persona. Asqueroso. ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido. Kanae lo puede amar mucho más de lo que él podría. Kanae lo ama mucho más de lo que él lo hacía.

 _Entonces ámalo. Ámalo, destruyendo todo lo que él ama._

Eso tenía que tener sentido. Si Tsukiyama no tenía a más nadie entonces solo quedaría ella. Ella, para que lo amara, para mostrarle todos los sentiminetos que tienen años dentro de ella. Si lo quería tenía que tomarlo la fuerza, sin ser sútil. Sería la única manera de hacerle ver, hacerle ver cuanto lo amaba, porque el amo Shuu tiene que saberlo y tiene que aceptarla, a ella, a ella que tanto lo adora.

Y Eto sigue susurrándole cosas. Y Eto se coloca encima de ella. Y Eto le sigue torturando, pero Kanae ya no siente. Es mucho dolor, y no quiere, no quiere sentir la ajuga en sus ojos, en su cara, en su cuerpo, marcándole. Decide no sentir. Pero no puede no oírle, a ella, su nuevo dios, cuales palabras que suelta tan insistentemente, tan convencida, sin duda alguna, que suenan a verdad, por lo que deben serlo. Kanae solo escucha sus palabras, las incesantes preguntas, la tortura mental. La que de verdad le duele, le cansa, le destruye desde adentro, le daña el espíritu y le quiebra la razón.

Tsukiyama tiene que ser suyo. Sería su todo. _Es su todo_. Y ella debe ser su todo también.

"Orgullo".

 _Amo Shuu._

"Morir".

 _Inevitable._

"Tiempo".

 _Cruel._

"Mujer".

 _Mujer._

Porque ella tenía una promesa, promera que a veces le dolía, promesa que quería botar, para que él la notara, y promesa que no podía botar, por su honor, por su familia, por sus desos, aunque sus desos fueran confusos y por eso... por eso, aún contra las dificultades que involucraría dejar que su verdadero ser se mostrara a la luz, no podía evitar desear que el amo Shuu la amara tal cual es. Enteramente. Ser de él, y él ser de ella.

Llegados a este punto, solo quería dormir. Dormir, dormir para siempre, dejar todo atrás. No tener a Eto a su lado, cuyas palabras tenían más sentido cada vez. Pero no puede hacerlo. No todavía.

Porque las palabras de Eto tienen sentido, son perfectamente lógicas, y ella debe cumplir lo que le dice, lo que le ordena, esto siendo la condición para poder estar, al fin, junto al amo Shuu. No más solo estar cerca, ya no quiere estar cerca, quiere estar junto a él, con él. Ya no quiere estar sola, no más, lo tendrá junto a ella. Porque ella lo necesita, lo quiere, lo desea, lo conseguirá. Y si necesita matar todo y a todos para conseguirle, lo hará.

Para que su muy querido y amado amo Shuu la ame también.


End file.
